mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michihiro Omigawa
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Japanese | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Judo | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = Yoshida Dojo | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 9 | mmakowins = 4 | mmasubwins = | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 8 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} }} is a Japanese mixed martial artist (MMA) and Judoka who trains out of Hidehiko Yoshida's dojo. Biography Michihiro Omigawa is a fighter in the featherweight division and holds notable victories over top featherweights such as, Hatsu Hioki, Hiroyuki Takaya, Marlon Sandro, and LC Davis. Omigawa is currently ranked the #6 featherweight in the world by Sherdog. (Over?)Analyzing Omigawa: A Success Story for Japanese MMA He has also fought in the Ultimate Fighting Championship, which he compared to fighting in the Olympic Games. Future events Omigawa is expected to participate in an event called ASTRA on April 25, 2010. The event will serve as a farewell to the legendary Japanese judoka, Hidehiko Yoshida.http://www.sherdog.com/news/news/Yoshidas-Retirement-Bout-to-Headline-Astra-Event-22537 MMA record |- |style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Record |style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Result |style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Opponent |style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Method |style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Event |style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' |style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Round |style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Time |style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Location |style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Notes' |- |9-8-1 | Win | Hiroyuki Takaya |TKO (Punches) |Dynamite!! 2009 |12/31/2009 |1 |2:54 | Saitama, Japan | |- |8-8-1 | Win | Hatsu Hioki |Decision (Split) |Sengoku 11 |11/6/2009 |3 |5:00 | Tokyo, Japan | |- |7-8-1 | Loss | Masanori Kanehara |Decision (Split) |Sengoku 9 |8/2/2009 |3 |5:00 | Saitama, Japan |Sengoku Featherweight Grandprix Final, Hioki was unable to compete in finals |- |7-7-1 | Win | Marlon Sandro |Decision (Split) |Sengoku 9 |8/2/2009 |3 |5:00 | Saitama, Japan |Sengoku Featherweight Grandprix Semifinal. Originally majority draw (30-30, 30-30, 30-29 Sandro), but the judges with a draw sided with Omigawa in a "must decide" as someone had to advance.Sengoku 'Ninth Battle' Play-by-Play |- |6-7-1 | Win | Nam Phan |TKO (Punches) |Sengoku 8 |5/2/2009 |1 |4:52 | Tokyo, Japan |Sengoku Featherweight Grandprix Second Round |- |5-7-1 | Win | LC Davis |Decision (Unanimous) |Sengoku 7 |3/20/2009 |3 |5:00 | Tokyo, Japan |Sengoku Featherweight Grandprix Opening Round |- |4-7-1 |style='background: #c5d2ea'|zDraw | Shintaro Ishiwatari |Draw |Shooto Tradition 5 |1/18/2009 |2 |5:00 | Tokyo, Japan |- |4-7 | Loss | Chan Sung Jung |Decision (Unanimous) |DEEP: Gladiator |8/16/2008 |3 |5:00 | Okayama, Japan |First fight at Featherweight |- |4-6 | Loss | Thiago Tavares |Decision (Unanimous) |UFC Fight Night 12 |1/23/2008 |3 |5:00 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- |4-5 | Loss | Matt Wiman |Decision (Unanimous) |UFC 76: Knockout |9/22/2007 |3 |5:00 | Anaheim, California, USA |- |4-4 | Win | Naoki Matsushita |TKO (Punches) |DEEP: 29th Impact |4/13/2007 |2 |1:17 | Tokyo, Japan |- |3-4 | Win | Woo Jin Eoh |TKO (Punch) |DEEP: 28th Impact |2/16/2007 |1 |4:25 | Tokyo, Japan |- |2-4 | Win | Takaaki Aoki |Decision (Unanimous) |Club DEEP Tokyo: Future King Tournament 2006 |12/9/2006 |2 |5:00 | Tokyo, Japan |- |1-4 | Loss | Kazunori Yokota |Decision (Majority) |DEEP: 26th Impact |10/10/2006 |3 |5:00 | Tokyo, Japan |- |1-3 | Loss | Yoshihiro Tomioka |Decision (Unanimous) |DEEP - clubDEEP Toyama: Barbarian Festival 4 |06/18/2006 |3 |5:00 | Toyama, Japan |- |1-2 | Win | Jason Chambers |Decision (Split) |ICON Sport: Lawler vs. Niko 2 |2/25/2006 |3 |5:00 | Honolulu, Hawaii, USA |- |0-2 | Loss | Gesias Calvancanti |KO |Cage Rage 14: Punishment |12/3/2005 |1 |0:49 | London, England |- |0-1 | Loss | Aaron Riley |KO (Kick) |PRIDE Bushido 7 |5/22/2005 |1 |6:00 | Tokyo, Japan |- References Category:Japanese judoka Category:Japanese mixed martial artists Category:1975 births Category:Living people ja:小見川道大